


Worth It, I Suppose

by lemonoclefox



Series: Bits of AU Malec [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonoclefox/pseuds/lemonoclefox
Summary: Being stuck at an airport isn't all that bad





	Worth It, I Suppose

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): The way you said 'I love you'/over a cup of tea/as we huddle together, a storm raging outside
> 
> for full effect, listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khopEHMYp30) and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzRoZ3qwuIU) for ambience.

Magnus has nothing against airports. In fact, he finds them oddly welcoming, pleasant. It’s a place of meetings and travel, either for coming home or going off on an adventure. It makes him feel excited.

At the moment, however, he’s not so fond of it. He should be home by now, not sitting in a waiting area at 2am, with a storm raging outside. He likes storms, usually. Not so much when they delay his flight for several hours.

“Here you go,” Alec says, interrupting his thoughts. Magnus looks up, accepts the paper cup his fiancé hands him. It’s hot, steam rising past its brim along with the soothing smell of green tea. He cradles the cup in his hands with a sigh.

“Thank you,” he says, offering Alec a small smile. Alec returns it, presses a light kiss to his lips as he sits down beside him.

“No updates, I’m afraid,” Alec reports, sounding almost as tired as Magnus feels. “Doesn’t look like the weather will change, anytime soon.” Magnus nods. He’s not surprised. “Could be worse, though. Could have been stuck here alone.”

“Good point,” Magnus says with another sigh, shifting in his seat in an effort to get more comfortable. It’s futile. “I just want a bed. Our bed, preferably.”

Alec smiles softly –  Magnus can feel it as he places a kiss against his temple.

“Just a few more hours,” Alec says.

“Six hours is a little more than ‘a few’, in my book,” Magnus says, somewhat petulantly. “It’s already been three.”

“Exactly,” Alec says. He’s not usually the upbeat type – far from it – but Magnus appreciates his attempt at optimism. “We’re a third of the way there, already.”

Magnus huffs a laugh, throws Alec a glance before turning back to the giant windows in front of them. It’s pitch-black outside, the open span of tarmac currently without movement or life, as the planes stay put, patiently waiting for the storm to pass. Rain pelts against the glass of the windows, thunder rolling overhead, and despite the late hour, people are milling around the waiting area. Magnus doesn’t know how many people are stranded here, at the moment, but he knows he and Alec are far from the only ones. Good thing there’s a café open, ready to provide the restless travelers with a steady supply of hot drinks and food, as they wait.

Magnus leans against Alec’s shoulder, the two of them watching the storm. There’s no row of chairs between them and the windows, and this particular corner is rather silent, compared to the rest of the waiting area. It’s almost  _cozy._

“I blame you for this, you know,” Magnus says lightly. “If you hadn’t flown out to surprise me, I would have taken that earlier flight.”

“True,” Alec says. “But if I hadn’t flown out to surprise you, we wouldn’t have had an entire day spent with room service and no responsibilities.”

Magnus smiles. They really did need that small staycation at the hotel, especially with how much Magnus has been traveling for work, lately.

“Fair enough,” Magnus says. “Worth it, I suppose.”

Alec hums in agreement. He trails his fingers up Magnus’s neck, along the shell of his ear, the touch as casual as it is tender.

“If it helps,” he says. “You can use me as a pillow, until we get home.”

Magnus makes a content sound, sipping his tea.

“I love you,” he practically purrs, and Alec breathes a laugh, placing another kiss against Magnus temple, pulling him close.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com) and [the twitters](http://twitter.com/lemonoclefox)!


End file.
